The invention relates to a device for temperature measurement in molten metals, particularly in iron or steel melts, having a thermoelement, which is arranged in a thermoelement tube, and having an exterior protective body, which is essentially formed of graphite and metal oxide. The thermoelement tube is arranged in the protective body with a spacing, forming an intermediate space, and an insulating material and an oxygen-reducing material are arranged in the intermediate space. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing such a device.
Such devices are known, for example, from European Patent EP 558 808 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,571. In these patents there is described, for protecting the thermoelement, a getter material arranged between the thermoelement tube and the exterior protective body. This getter material may surround the thermoelement tube in a tube-shaped manner. The material of the device is exposed during use to greater temperature fluctuations and is therefore subject to thermal stresses. The thermal stresses can lead to damage of the individual materials. Furthermore, similar devices are known from U.K. Patent GB 2193375.